


Galaxy

by cecaniah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: In a word where the sun has died, Jongdae is the only one who is able to see.





	Galaxy

The stars are sparkling beautifully in the night sky and Jongdae feels it shines especially for him. 

Call him a madman, but Jongdae has always loved the stars more than anything. He adores its unique grace, its gleaming colors, and the constellations. Jongdae likes to name them and to create a story to each one of them, to make a wish to the first star of the night and to the last one. He asks for the same thing, silently praying that someday a new sun will be born. 

Would things be different? Jongdae wonders about the future, about the possibility of having day and night again – not that he really knows what a day is, but he’s heard the tales of the old world. Once upon a time, there was a giant star capable of warming an entire planet up and lighting a galaxy. It was an unquenchable flame – or at least people thought it was –, mighty and powerful enough to exist in the universe forever. Then those days came; days of gradual cold and blackness, of sickness and chaos, of despair and destruction. 

The sun did not only die, it took half of the Earth with it as it exploded. It took people’s heart and spirit with it as everyone had to learn how to survive in the total darkness. The first centuries were completely unbearable and suicide was something common back then. Jongdae could imagine how the humans must have felt, how empty they probably were and how deep their pain was. He thinks it must be God’s will to take their sight away; not being able to see at all indeed made the race evolve and deal with the present reality. 

If it was God’s will, however, not being blind should be a Devil’s work, Jongdae concludes as he watches the night sky. 

“Dae.” A voice calls and his arm is gently tugged, making him turn around and face the man behind him. The boy’s lips curve in a small smile and he slowly slides his hand down, reaching Jongdae’s fingers and holding it. “Let’s go eat.” 

A soft squeeze is his answer and he walks beside him, sitting down around the bonfire. The roaring fire is the only sound as Jongdae silently pours the soup in his bowl. There is only him and Baekhyun eating together tonight, probably because the latter slept too much and lost the meal time. Jongdae prefers when it’s just the two of them, he likes to hear the small noises Baekhyun does as he munches the food and to see his face lightened by the flames. When the others are around, he feels as though the world is too tiny and loud for him. 

“Father wants to know when you will travel again.” Baekhyun blurts out, breaking the comfortable silence between them. A way too long sigh leaves Jongdae’s mouth and Baekhyun sighs. “Soon, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jongdae answers, and he puts the bowl away, approaching Baekhyun, who immediately moves closer to him. Jongdae rests his hand on his thigh, lazily stroking it and he kisses Baekhyun’s chin, feeling how cold his skin is. 

“I trust you, Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispers, finishing his food as well. “I wish I could know what you are searching for.” 

“I’ll tell you soon, I promise,” Jongdae says, leaving a sweet kiss on his jaw. “It’s just for a few days.” 

“The bed will be colder without you,” Baekhyun mutters and Jongdae laughs low, this time pecking his lips tenderly. He gets up, grabbing his hand and helping him to do the same. 

They walk slowly, listening to the howling wind and to their own footsteps sound. Baekhyun enhanced hearing is his eyes as they move away from the house, although he holds Jongdae’s hand who is always guiding him. One might say he has become dependant on him, but Baekhyun can live by himself if he needs to; he simply thinks it’s more comfortable to share his life with Jongdae. 

Jongdae, the single boy in the village who was born with this Devil’s gift and whose eyes still have a function. Jongdae, the boy who was abandoned by his mother when he told her about the beautiful stars in the sky because she thought he was a curse. Jongdae, the boy whom Baekhyun has fallen in love with. 

“The stars are oddly shining tonight,” Jongdae reveals suddenly and Baekhyun smiles, squeezing his fingers.

“Is that so?” He asks in a smooth voice, encouraging him to talk more.

“There are even some red stars today.” Jongdae starts, involuntarily smiling. 

“Red is hot, right?” Baekhyun has learned about the colors, and even though he can’t see them, he can imagine how they look like. Red is like the fire and blue must be like the freezing cold. White is like the snow that falls on his hair and black is what he sees. He thinks of the stars as dots in the darkness and it’s a boring view, but Jongdae always describes it as a breathtaking scenery. 

“Yeah. It’s sad to think that those are dead already. I don’t want to think of a world where all stars are dead.” He confesses. 

“I think you won’t be alive when this happens.” Baekhyun comments, a short laugh leaves his throat and he kisses his fingers, holding them again after it. 

“Who knows. The sun has died all of sudden.” 

“It must have been terrifying.”

“People were so used to having the daylight that they probably didn’t value it as they should. That’s why I’m always grateful for the stars being alive, I don’t want them to go away.” 

“You’re cute.” Baekhyun giggles. “They won’t go away because you don’t value them. The sun died because it was its natural course to vanish and perish.” 

“I know it, stupid.” Jongdae playfully slaps his arm and he kisses his shoulder, looking up at the sky. “But I like to believe I can see them for a reason.” 

“To adore them? You’re the only one who can see them.” Baekhyun chuckles softly. 

“We don’t know if I’m the only one.” Jongdae corrects him and he sighs. “It’s better if people don’t know about this anyway. We both know tradition says it’s a bad omen.” 

“You’re too adorable to be a bad omen, Dae.” Baekhyun jokes, pulling him to sit down as they get closer to the fire again. He lays his head on his shoulder, holding his arm and getting comfortable. 

“You’re right. People might think I’m crazy or making it up.” He agrees and he gently runs his fingers along his hair, caressing it. “Don’t you think it’s craziness? All those years, all the progress we’ve made but no one has ever tried to recover people’s sight.” 

“I don’t think it’s possible anyway. You know it, it was God’s will.” Baekhyun says, idly playing with the loose threads of his jacket. “I don’t think it’s necessary either. We can live without our eyes.” 

“If you could see…” Jongdae sighs, looking up. He watches a specially bright star twinkle, contrasting with the dark sky, and he involuntarily smiles at that. “You wouldn't be able to imagine how not being able to see feels like.” 

“I think you’re just used to it. I couldn’t bear losing a leg or an arm, for example.” Baekhyun answers back. “But for people who were born without a limb, they can have a normal life and won’t even miss it.” 

“I know… I know it’s how things are, but don’t you want to know how the world looks like? How do you look like? How I look like?” Jongdae mutters and Baekhyun reaches for his hand, squeezing it. This time, the younger takes an entire minute to quietly nod, letting a deep sigh escape from his throat. 

“At the same time, though, I think I already know how everything looks like. I also think you’re the most beautiful thing I could never see.” Baekhyun laughs low and Jongdae can’t help but chuckle shortly at that. The cold breeze hits the bare skin of their faces, announcing a freezing night, and Jongdae decides they should get inside. 

“You’re more beautiful than the stars, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispers as he gets up, taking his hand and he ignores the stupid joke Baekhyun makes, going back to their home. It’s a simple shelter although it’s the tidiest house of the neighborhood, as Jongdae can see and he makes sure to keep everything clean and pretty. Not that anyone could actually see and complain, but he likes to keep things neat. 

There’s a ramp that leads to the door and all the houses of the village are underground as the temperature is under zero the whole year. Jongdae watches Baekhyun as he skillfully slides down the ramp, quickly getting up and finding the key in his pocket. Perhaps there was no need for him to be able to see, but Jongdae felt as though everyone should be given that chance. Maybe that’s why he was called a Devil’s child, seducing his own boyfriend to break God’s will. 

“You’re getting thoughtful again.” Baekhyun wakes him up from his mind and Jongdae notices he is standing still. “Come before I lock you outside.” 

“Mean.” Jongdae laughs, walking inside fast and he kisses his cheek as he enters the house. Baekhyun’s father is listening to the radio, seemingly asleep. 

“Boys, you’re late again.” He scolds them suddenly, pretty much awake and Jongdae bites his lips, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm. 

“Sorry, we got distracted.” Jongdae answers in a polite voice and Baekhyun lets out a childish giggle.

“We are old enough to stay out until it's late, father,” Baekhyun says, pulling Jongdae to their room and they can hear Baekhyun’s dad ramble something about them. Not that they mind, though. 

“One advantage of being blind is that you can’t see the disappointment in your father’s face.” Jongdae jokes and Baekhyun throws a pillow on him, chuckling. 

“You’re stupid. Dad is proud of me, no matter what I do.” Baekhyun speaks, changing to his pajamas and getting under the blankets before it gets too cold. 

“Proud of you dating the black sheep?” Jongdae asks, doing the same and getting comfortable in the mattress. Baekhyun hears his movements and he is quick enough to embrace his body as soon as he lays down. 

“Come on, Dae. Only the old superstitious men don’t like you. You’re no black sheep or any of these bullshits.” Baekhyun whispers, facing him and he can feel Jongdae’s hot breath against his mouth. “You’re a bless in my life.” He adds and he pecks his lips, feeling how warm his body feels. “You’re all the sun and stars that I need.” 

“Even if you can’t see me?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun thinks he is strangely bitter today. 

“I can see you, Dae. I don’t need my eyes to see you, I can see you with my heart.” Baekhyun mutters and he kisses him deeply, feeling the softness of his lips, the gentleness of his hands as Jongdae cups his face, deepening the kiss. He always feels like the first time they kissed, he feels like he’s a teenager when Jongdae holds him like this, guiding the kiss and taking the lead. 

“Will you love me more if you could see me?” Jongdae murmurs and Baekhyun smiles, shutting him up with his lips. His only reply is that he moves a little so Jongdae can get over him and kiss him better. 

They make love that night, being careful not to wake Baekhyun’s father up (they know he only pretends that he doesn’t hear their muffled moans, but they pretend they don’t know it as well). Baekhyun is breathing heavily, a satisfied smile adorns his mouth and his hair is a mess. His cheeks are red and Jongdae loves to watch him – in those moments, Jongdae believes Baekhyun is more beautiful than the stars and the night sky. Their fingers are linked together and Baekhyun squeezes it from time to time as he recovers his breath. 

“I wouldn’t love you more if I could see you.” Baekhyun finally says, tilting his head to the side tiredly. “But I think we’d be two cute black sheep.”

\--

“Trust me” Jongdae whispers in a quiet hesitant voice, rubbing Baekhyun’s shoulders as he walks with him to a lake. He stands behind him, looking up at the stars and he bites his lips, silently praying. “Open your eyes.”

Although Baekhyun doesn’t believe that will work, deep down he feels nervous and afraid, the slight possibility of it to function correctly startles him. Holding his breath, Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes, turning around and facing Jongdae. The unspoken words fill the air and no one dares to say it out loud; it’s almost as if they know both the question and answer and they decide to stay silent for a couple seconds before Baekhyun finally states it. 

“I can not see.” 

The four words hurt Jongdae as a knife would do, the failure burns the fading flame of hope in his heart and for a second he feels like he isn’t good enough for Baekhyun. He gnaws on his lower lip, an unwanted tear escapes from his left eye and he tries to adjust the equipment to Baekhyun’s head again, whispering “and now?” just to have a short “no” as an answer. His hands travel from his forehead to his chest and they leave his body as he kneels down, resting his temple on Baekhyun’s knees. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae mutters, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers touch his hair, almost as if he’s intending to check if he’s really on the floor. As those words become a sort of mantra claimed among sobs and cries, Baekhyun’s legs fail and he holds Jongdae close, shushing him. Baekhyun thinks about all the days and weeks that he spent without Jongdae, always wondering where did he go, what was he doing and why was he doing it - but he never asked him about it. Now that he discovered the reason behind it, he feels severely guilty and he just wants to kiss Jongdae’s pain away. 

It’s Jongdae who can see clearly, but it’s also him who can’t see Baekhyun’s heart. 

“I never asked for it,” Baekhyun speaks when the other finally calms down. 

“But I wanted you to be able to see. I… I studied so much… I even tested this device with animals. Why didn’t it work?” Jongdae laments, glancing at Baekhyun’s white eyes. 

“Maybe it is God’s wish.” He answers, blindly cupping his face and caressing his soft skin with his fingertips. “So I will never leave you. You are my eyes.” 

“I can’t do anything right.” Jongdae mumbles. “I… I just wanted you to watch the stars.” 

“Let’s watch it then,” Baekhyun says, pulling him up and he takes his hand, ignoring Jongdae’s mourning words. He can feel his boyfriend is deeply wounded by the fact that he’s worked hard over nothing, that he regrets all the days he traveled to different places, trying to build those glasses for Baekhyun. 

They get to a small hill and Baekhyun makes him sit down, hugging him from behind. He rests his chin on his shoulder and looks up, although he can’t really see it. His warm breath hits Jongdae’s nape, wordlessly assuring him that he’s there, and his fingers are linked around his thin waist, keeping him as close as he can. 

“Tell me what you see,” Baekhyun whispers into his ear, gently squeezing his muscles when he gets no answer. 

“It’s particularly dark tonight.” Jongdae starts, his voice as tiny as the ants who walk in the grass, wobbly as the howling wind. “The stars aren’t shining. The moon is nowhere to be seen.” 

“It seems like a sad night.” Baekhyun comments.

“Maybe the sky can hear my heart,” Jongdae says, his hands searching for Baekhyun and tightly grabbing his wrists, feeling him. “Maybe I’m destined to be the lonely, black sheep forever.”

“Love” Baekhyun calls, a small smile danced on his lips. “The one who dates the black isn’t a black sheep as well? Then you can’t say you’re lonely.” 

“But…” 

“You’re destined to tell me all about stars and planets. You are destined to give me the ability I do not possess. You are destined to be my eyes as I’m destined to be your heart.” Baekhyun speaks and he can hear the small sob that leaves Jongdae’s mouth before he feels the cold tears that wet his hand. Although he considers comforting him, Baekhyun allows him to cry, hoping it will soothe his pain and make him feel lighter. 

When Jongdae finally calms down, he looks up, watching the stars. He thinks about all his life, about how he’s grown up listening to old legends and rumors, leading him to believe that he was, indeed, a bad omen. Some might think he was innocent for doing so, but Jongdae knows that his mother leaving him surely impacted him in a negative way. He turns his head to look at Baekhyun and he suddenly can’t help but feel selfish. 

For Baekhyun seems truly happy, smiling softly as he absently strokes Jongdae’s hand, and although his eyes are closed it seems as if he’s watching Jongdae. Jongdae starts to wonder for whom being able to see mattered the most, and now that he thinks about it Baekhyun never asked for that. In fact, he was pleased just by listening to Jongdae telling him about the colors and the galaxy, about his adventures, the buried telescopes, and books he’s found. He never asked to look at them with his own eyes when he rather preferred to see through Jongdae’s sight. 

“Let’s get home, it’s getting cold,” Baekhyun calls him, getting up and stretching his arm, waiting for Jongdae’s hand. When he holds it, they start to walk slowly, with Jongdae leading the path and guiding Baekhyun even when the latter already knows the place very well. Jongdae has also described how it looks like, telling him about the dusty icy floor, warning him about the small rocks that are spread everywhere and the uneven road. Baekhyun doesn’t use his white cane when he’s with Jongdae, but he can perfectly go out by himself and feel the way without seeing it. It isn’t a special ability since most people are blind, but it makes him feel more independent. 

His father is waiting at home, sitting on the couch and listening to the radio, yet he can hear the sound of the door being unlocked and he knows they’re back. Instead of going straight to the room as they do, Jongdae stops in front of him, biting his lips.

“Sir.” Jongdae starts, still holding Baekhyun’s fingers. “Would you accepted me if I decided to stay with Baekhyun for the eternity?” 

A soft chuckle fills the air and Jongdae frowns as he sees that it’s Baekhyun’s father who’s laughing. 

“If? I thought you already had decided to do that.” He says and there is no sarcasm or scorn in his tone despite Jongdae’s beliefs that the man wouldn’t like them to be together. It surprises him and he watches his face, noticing that he is indeed not faking it. “I think you could be a little bit more responsible and come home earlier, but I know how you and Baekhyun love to watch the stars.”

“We do, father.” Baekhyun hums and he pulls Jongdae with him. “Now pardon us and forgive Jongdae’s weird questions.”

“Don’t be loud, huh. You woke me up the other day.” His father warns him and Jongdae blushes deeply while Baekhyun laughs as they get into the room. 

Behind locked doors, Jongdae feels secure. Perhaps all the judgment isn’t really there and most people wouldn’t consider him a curse, but he still feels like that and their house is his shelter. Baekhyun’s arms embrace him, assuring him that he is loved and protected, his lips kiss him, whispering to him that they will always be together. 

So Baekhyun borrows him the confidence and safety he needs and Jongdae, the one who failed in giving Baekhyun real eyes, borrows him his own sight and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> First of all, thank you for everyone who read this!   
> A special thanks to all the mods who were really nice to me, who helped me during writing this and who always gave me time!   
> Thank you, prompter, for your awesome prompt! I had a lot of ideas but unfortunately I couldn't make them into a long fic as I'm out of time these days... :( So I tried to make a sweet small fic!   
> I'm also sorry for any possible grammar mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker :(  
> I'd appreciate if you guys could write me a comment, telling me if you liked my story. :)  
> Thank you so much! <3


End file.
